


cause we decided we were just gon' be friends

by orphan_account



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: BGM : Just Friends // Olivia O'Brien
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo
Kudos: 7





	cause we decided we were just gon' be friends

"ฉันน่ะไม่เชื่อในเรื่องความรักหรอก"

ประมาณ 5 ปีก่อน โคโนะ จุนกิ พูดประโยคนี้ออกมาเป็นประโยคแรกหลังจากลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมาหลังจากเราสองคนเพิ่งนอนด้วยกัน บนร่างกายของเขามีเพียงผ้าห่มผืนใหญ่สีขาวที่ปกคลุมร่างกายอยู่ เขาพูดออกมาด้วยรอยยิ้มที่สดใสยิ่งกว่าแสงแดดในยามเช้าที่ลอดผ่านหน้าต่างเข้ามา สวนทางกับคำพูดที่ราวกับต้องการจะฆ่าคนฟังให้ตายทั้งเป็นนั่น

"ถ้าเป็นเคย์โกะละก็ต้องเข้าใจแน่ ๆ"

ไม่ว่าใครโดนถามด้วยสีหน้าแบบนั้นก็คงตอบกลับไปแบบเดียวกันหมดคือทำเพียงแค่พยักหน้าเท่านั้น ผมไม่กล้าตอบอะไรเขากลับไป

เราเป็นเพื่อนกันมากี่ปีแล้วผมก็จำไม่ได้ เอาเป็นว่าในความทรงจำที่เก่าที่สุดของผมมันมีเขาอยู่ก็แล้วกัน แต่ความสัมพันธ์ที่ล้ำเส้นของเราเริ่มต้นขึ้นเมื่อ 5 ปีก่อน ในคืนวันเกิดฉลองอายุ 21 ปีของเขา จุนกิเมามากเพราะโดนเพื่อนในงานยุให้ดื่มตลอด แน่นอนว่าผมเป็นคนอาสาขับรถพาเขากลับมาส่งอย่างทุกที แต่พอขับมาถึงที่หมาย เขากลับนั่งก้มหน้านิ่งสนิท ผมนึกว่าเขาหลับเลยสะกิดเรียกว่า ถึงคอนโดแล้วนะ ให้ขึ้นไปนอนบนห้องดี ๆ แต่ตอนที่ไม่ทันได้ตั้งตัวอีกฝ่ายเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองผมเงียบ ๆ

สายตาของเขาอันตรายเป็นบ้า นั่นคือสิ่งที่ผมคิด

แต่ที่อันตรายกว่าคือตอนที่เขายกมือขึ้นมารั้งคอผมลงไปจนระยะห่างของเราไม่เหลือเลยแม้แต่น้อย จูบแรกของเราเกิดขึ้นบนรถ เป็นจูบแรกที่เต็มไปด้วยกลิ่นแอลกอฮอล์ จนถึงทุกวันนี้ผมยังคงจำภาพเหล่านั้นได้อย่างชัดเจน

ทั้งดวงตาคู่นั้น จูบที่เขาเป็นฝ่ายเริ่มก่อน เสียงที่กระซิบเรียกชื่อผมออกมาเบา ๆ ทั้งหมดนั่นที่เป็น โคโนะ จุนกิ ผมไม่อาจปฏิเสธมันได้เลย

แน่นอนว่าคืนนั้นผมไม่ได้เมาเลยแม้แต่น้อย อีกฝ่ายสติเหลือมากน้อยแค่ไหนผมก็ไม่รู้ แต่ทุกอย่างที่เกิดขึ้นในคืนนั้นสำหรับผมมันเป็นความตั้งใจและเป็นความรู้สึกที่สะกดกลั้นไว้ต่ออีกฝ่ายมานานเหลือเกิน สำหรับผมแล้วในคืนนั้นราวกับเป็นความฝันที่ไม่อยากลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมาเลยสักนิด

ตอนตื่นขึ้นมาในห้องของเขา ผมตั้งใจว่าจะพูดเรื่องความสัมพันธ์ของพวกเราให้ชัดเจน จากเพื่อนพัฒนาเป็นคนรัก แต่จุนกิกลับชิงพูดประโยคนั้นออกมาก่อน เขาไม่ต้องการจะผูกมัด เขาบอกว่าการมีความรักมันทำให้เขาเสียเวลา อีกอย่างถ้าเลิกกันเขาจะเสียเพื่อนที่คบกันมานานแบบผมไป ซึ่งเขาไม่ต้องการให้มันเป็นแบบนั้น

"แล้วที่สำคัญนะ ที่รู้สึกกับเคย์โกะน่ะ มันไม่ใช่ความรักหรอก เคย์โกะก็คงเหมือนกันใช่ไหม?"

ถ้าตอนนั้นผมตอบไปว่า ไม่ ที่ผมรู้สึกกับเขามาตลอดมันเป็นความรักแน่ ๆ ระหว่างเราจะมีอะไรเปลี่ยนไปไหมนะ ความสัมพันธ์อาจจะขาดสะบั้นลงตรงนั้นเลยก็ได้ เขาน่ะใจดี แต่ไม่ใช่กับเรื่องนี้ แค่มองหน้าก็รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายพร้อมจะตัดความสัมพันธ์กับผมทันทีที่ผมแย้งกลับไป วินาทีที่ผมพยักหน้ายอมรับไป มันส่งผลให้ผมต้องจมปลักอยู่กับความรู้สึกกลืนไม่เข้าคายไม่ออกอยู่ถึง 5 ปี ถ้าย้อนเวลากลับไปได้ ผมคงจะ... ไม่สิ ต่อให้ย้อนเวลากลับไปได้ ผมก็คงเลือกที่จะจูบเขาตอบบนรถอยู่ดี เพราะมันรู้สึกดีเป็นบ้าเลย

ความสัมพันธ์ของเราคงเรียกได้ว่า friend with benefit ล่ะมั้ง เขาบอกว่าผมจะไปนอนกับคนอื่นก็ได้ เขาไม่ได้สนอยู่แล้ว แค่ถ้าเรียกก็ขอให้ไปหา แค่นั้น เพราะเขาเองก็ไม่ได้มีแค่ผมเหมือนกัน แต่รายละเอียดพวกนั้นก็ไม่ค่อยรู้หรอกเพราะไม่ได้อยากรู้สักเท่าไหร่ ระหว่างเราก็ยังเป็นเพื่อนกันเหมือนเดิม เพิ่มเติมก็แค่มีเรื่องบนเตียงเข้ามาเกี่ยวข้องด้วย แต่ตอนกลางวันเรายังเป็นเพื่อนสนิทกันอย่างที่ต้องการให้ทุกคนเห็นว่ามันเป็นแบบนั้น

ผมต้องการความชัดเจนและในขณะเดียวกันก็รู้ว่าความชัดเจนไม่ได้ทำให้เขาอยู่ต่อ พอชั่งน้ำหนักดูแล้วระหว่างอยู่ไปแบบนี้กับเสียเขาไป ผมก็เลือกข้อแรกอย่างไม่ลังเล

"อยู่กับเคย์โกะแล้วสบายใจจัง"

เมื่อ 2 ปีก่อน เขาพูดขึ้นมาในขณะที่เอนลงมาซบผมตอนดูหนังด้วยกันที่ห้องของเขา

"ทำไมอยู่ ๆ ถึงพูดอะไรแบบนั้นล่ะ"

"ก็นะ ฉันก็แค่รู้สึกขอบคุณความสัมพันธ์ที่ไม่ผูกมัดน่ะ มันสบายใจดี"

คนที่นั่งอยู่ข้าง ๆ หัวเราะออกมาเบา ๆ หลังพูดจบ ทั้งที่สำหรับผมมันไม่ใช่เรื่องตลกเลยสักนิด

"แล้วชีวิตนี้ไม่คิดจะมีความรักผูกมัดกับใครสักคนบ้างหรือไง?"

"ก็ถ้าเจอคนที่ทำให้คิดก็จะคิด แต่ตอนนี้ยังไม่มีไง"

คำพูดเรียบง่ายเหล่านั้นทำร้ายผมได้มากกว่าที่คิด มันเป็นการตอกย้ำว่าผมไม่ใช่คนนั้น ผมทำให้เขารู้สึกแบบนั้นไม่ได้

"หนังเริ่มน่าเบื่อแล้วสิ ไปทำอย่างอื่นกันดีไหม?"

มือซ้ายของเขาวางลงบนมือขวาของผมแล้วเอานิ้วเรียวยาวนั่นลูบบนฝ่ามือของผมเบา ๆ หลังจากอยู่ในความสัมพันธ์นี้มาหลายปีแล้ว ผมรู้ได้โดยทันทีว่าเขาต้องการอะไร

"ทำอะไรล่ะ?"

"อาบน้ำล่ะมั้ง?"

"แค่อาบน้ำงั้นเหรอ งั้นนายเข้าไปอาบก่อนเลย"

ผมหันไปยักคิ้วให้เขาเป็นการล้อเลียนหลังจากพูดจบ แน่นอนว่าอีกฝ่ายทำหน้าบึ้งทันทีและผมโดนฟาดกลับมาที่แขนอย่างเต็มแรง

"อย่าแกล้งโง่ไปหน่อยเลย นายจะให้ฉันพูดตรงแค่ไหนกัน"

"ครับ ๆ ไปอาบน้ำก็ไปอาบน้ำ"

พอเห็นอีกฝ่ายเริ่มทำเสียงแข็ง ผมก็ยกมือสองข้างขึ้นมาเป็นการยอมแพ้ ถึงจะไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่อาบน้ำด้วยกัน แต่ก็ยังคงไม่ชินเวลาเห็นอีกฝ่ายที่นั่งอยู่ฝั่งตรงข้ามของอ่างอาบน้ำ หยดน้ำที่เกาะที่ตามร่างกายของเขา รอยแดงจาง ๆ ที่ผมเป็นคนทำยังคงหลงเหลืออยู่บนผิวขาว ๆ นั่น ทุกอย่างมันชวนมองไปหมด แน่นอนว่าอีกฝ่ายรู้ตัวว่าโดนผมจ้องอยู่ แต่เขาทำเพียงหันมายิ้มให้เท่านั้น

"ถ้าจะมองกันขนาดนั้น ไม่กินฉันเข้าไปเลยล่ะ"

เป็นประโยคเชิญชวนจากเขาที่ผมไม่เคยปฏิเสธได้เลยสักครั้ง

พอมาคิดย้อนไปก็มีอะไรหลายอย่างระหว่างผมกับเขาเกิดขึ้นมากมายจริง ๆ ยกเว้นความชัดเจน แต่ในวันนี้ผมตัดสินใจแล้ว เป็นไม่กี่ครั้งที่ผมเป็นฝ่ายเรียกเขาออกมาเจอ จะว่าไปก็ไม่ได้เจอกันตอนกลางคืนมาจะ 3 เดือนแล้ว เขาคงจะงานยุ่ง แต่ในคืนนี้ผมตัดสินใจจะพูดทุกอย่างออกไป

เสียงฝีเท้าที่เดินเข้ามาใกล้ประตู ผมรู้ทันทีว่านั่นเป็นเสียงฝีเท้าของเขา หลังจากนั้นไม่กี่วินาทีก็มีเสียงกริ่งดังขึ้นที่หน้าประตู เป็นสัญญาณการมาถึงของเขา จู่ ๆ ก็รู้สึกว่าการเดินไปเปิดประตูห้องตัวเองเป็นเรื่องยาก เพราะอีกไม่นานผมจะต้องพูดทุกอย่างออกไป และแน่นอนว่าผมกลัวผลลัพธ์ที่จะได้กลับมา

"ฉันซื้อเบียร์มาเผื่อด้วยนะ สนใจไหม?"

"สักกระป๋องก็ดีเหมือนกัน"

ผมยิ้มแล้วรับถุงที่อยู่ในมือของเขามาวางที่เคาน์เตอร์ครัว บางทีถ้ามีแอลกอฮอล์เข้าปากอาจจะพูดออกได้ง่ายขึ้นก็ได้

"นี่ จุนกิ ฉันมีเรื่องจะคุยด้วย"

"บังเอิญจัง ฉันก็มีเหมือนกัน"

เขาทิ้งตัวนั่งลงบนโซฟาห้องนั่งเล่นโดยความเคยชิน ผมเดินตามไปแล้วยื่นกระป๋องเบียร์ไปให้เขา เราเอาเบียร์ในมือของเราสองคนชนกันครั้งนึงก่อนจะยกขึ้นดื่มเหมือนอย่างที่เคยทำทุกที

"ว่าแต่นายมีอะไรจะคุยกับฉันเหรอ?"

"ก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องสำคัญอะไรหรอก..."

พอเอาเข้าจริง ๆ ผมก็ไม่กล้าพูดออกไปในทันที ได้แต่จิบเบียร์ในมือพลางภาวนาให้มันมอบความกล้าให้ผมเท่านั้น

"งั้นเหรอ แต่ของฉันเป็นเรื่องสำคัญมากเลยนะ"

"เรื่องอะไร? นายได้เลื่อนขั้นเหรอ?"

"เปล่า นายไม่ได้สังเกตเลยเหรอว่าเราไม่ได้มีอะไรกันมา 3 เดือนแล้ว"

ผมเงียบไป แน่นอนว่าผมสังเกต แต่ผมคิดแค่ว่าเขาอาจจะงานยุ่งเลยไม่ได้สนใจอะไร

"คืองี้นะ ฉันควรจะพูดกับนายตรง ๆ แต่วันนี้ฉันมาเพราะจะบอกว่า..."

ในตอนนั้นผมพอจะเดาได้แล้วว่าคำพูดถัดไปของเขาคืออะไร อยากจะกดหยุดเวลาเอาไว้ แต่โชคร้ายที่ผมไม่ได้มีพลังพิเศษอะไรแบบนั้น

"เราเลิกความสัมพันธ์แบบนี้แล้วกลับไปเป็นเพื่อนกันแบบเดิมเถอะ"

เขายิ้มออกมาด้วยความดีใจ เหมือนกับในเช้าวันนั้น

"อย่างน้อยก็ขอให้ฉันได้ฟังเหตุผลของนายได้ไหม นายเบื่องั้นเหรอ?"

"อย่าเข้าใจผิดแบบนั้น ฉันไม่อยากให้นายเสียความมั่นใจเรื่องบนเตียงหรอกนะเพราะว่ามันดีมาตลอด"

ถึงจะฟังดูเป็นคำชมแต่ในสถานการณ์ตอนนี้ผมกลับฝืนยิ้มกลับไปให้เขาไม่ออกเลยสักนิด

"ฉันก็แค่เจอแล้วน่ะ?"

"เจออะไร?"

"นายเคยถามไว้ไม่ใช่เหรอว่า ฉันอยากมีความรักผูกมัดกับใครสักคนไหม แล้วฉันบอกนายว่า ฉันจะคิด ถ้าฉันเจอคนที่ทำให้คิด"

จำได้สิ จำได้แม่นเลย เพราะคำตอบนั้นมันทำเอาผมรู้สึกเจ็บมาจนถึงทุกวันนี้ยังไงล่ะ

"ใคร?"

"ลูกชายของเพื่อนแม่น่ะ เขาเป็นวิศวกร เป็นคนที่นิสัยดีมากเลยล่ะ ไม่น่าเชื่อเลยใช่ไหม ฉันตอนเด็ก ๆ ที่บอกว่าไม่เชื่อในความรักพอมาวันนี้กลับมานั่งจริงจังเรื่องความสัมพันธ์กับใครสักคน"

ผมหันไปมองหน้าเขาตอนที่เขาพูดถึงคนที่ผมไม่รู้จัก รอยยิ้มแบบนั้นผมไม่เคยได้รับจากเขาเลยสักครั้ง แก้มที่ขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อเพียงเพราะแค่พูดถึงอีกฝ่ายนั่นก็เหมือนกัน มันเป็นสีหน้าที่ผมอยากจะเห็นมาตลอด แต่ไม่ได้คิดเลยว่าจะได้เห็นเพราะเขาพูดถึงคนอื่น

ความรู้สึกอิจฉามันก่อตัวขึ้นในใจขึ้นมาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

"เคย์โกะ นายควรจะดีใจกับฉันสิ เพื่อนตายด้านไร้หัวใจของนายกำลังตกอยู่ในห้วงแห่งความรักเหมือนเด็กอายุ 16 เชียวนะ เด็กลงไปตั้ง 10 ปีแหนะ"

เขาหัวเราะออกมาแล้วยกกระป๋องเบียร์ในมือขึ้นมาชนกับผมเป็นการฉลองก่อนจะยกขึ้นดื่มอึกใหญ่ ผมทำได้เพียงฝืนยิ้มแห้ง ๆ กลับไปอย่างทุกที

ดีใจด้วยอะไรกัน ใครมันจะไปทำแบบนั้นได้

"ทำไมทำหน้าแบบนั้นล่ะ นายไม่ดีใจกับฉันเหรอ เขาเป็นคนที่ดีมากเลยนะ แถมนายยังไม่ต้องโดนเรียกให้ออกไปหาตอนดึก ๆ อีก"

คนที่นั่งอยู่ข้าง ๆ ขยับเข้ามาใกล้แล้วโอบไหล่ผมเอาไว้ ใบหน้าของเราแทบจะแนบชิดติดกันจนผมรู้สึกได้ถึงลมหายใจของเขา ยังคงคออ่อนเหมือนเดิมไม่เปลี่ยน พนันได้เลยว่าตอนนี้เขาคงเริ่มรู้สึกเมาขึ้นมานิดหน่อย

"แล้วนายมีเรื่องอะไรจะบอกฉันเหรอ? หรือว่านายเองก็มีความรักเหมือนกัน บอกมาเลยนะ ให้ฉันเล่าฝ่ายเดียวขี้โกงนี่"

อีกฝ่ายยกมือขึ้นมาจิ้มแก้มของผมย้ำ ๆ เป็นการกดดันให้ผมพูดออกไป ในเวลาแบบนี้การสารภาพรักมันไม่ต่างอะไรจากการฆ่าตัวตายเลยสักนิด แถมความคิดในหัวตอนนี้ก็ตีกันมั่วไปหมด ระยะเวลา 5 ปี ผมไม่เคยสามารถเปลี่ยนใจเขาได้เลย แต่กับคนที่เพิ่งเจอหน้ากันแค่ 3 เดือน กลับทำให้คนแบบเขาพูดออกมาว่าเชื่อในความรักได้ มันเหมือนเป็นการตอกย้ำความพ่ายแพ้ของผมซ้ำลงไปอีก และถ้าหากสารภาพรักออกไปตอนนี้ มันคงเป็นการตอกฝาโลงผมโดยสมบูรณ์

"ก็ประมาณนั้นแหละมั้ง"

ผมก้มหน้าหลบตาเขาแล้วผลักเขาที่เกาะอยู่ออกไป เขาหันมามองแบบงุนงงเพราะผมไม่เคยผลักเขาออกไปแบบนั้น ในตอนนี้แค่การเงยหน้าขึ้นไปสบตากับเขาก็ดันกลายเป็นเรื่องที่ยากสำหรับผม ถ้าเงยหน้าขึ้นไปตอนนี้คงควบคุมตัวเองไม่อยู่

"นี่ เคย์โกะ นายโอเคไห..."

"ไม่เลยสักนิด"

เขาที่ถามผมด้วยความเป็นห่วงพอโดนพูดตัดขึ้นมาแบบนั้นก็เงียบไปโดยทันที

"ถ้านายไม่อยากบอกก็ไม่เป็นไรนะ ฉันไม่บังคับก็ได้"

ไม่ มันไม่ใช่แบบนั้น ผมอยากจะบอก ถ้าไม่ได้บอกตอนนี้ หลังจากนี้ก็คงไม่มีโอกาสได้บอกอีกแล้ว แต่ผมเกลียดเสียงที่สั่นเครือของตัวเองที่ควบคุมอารมณ์ไม่ได้

เป็นครั้งแรกที่ผมร้องไห้ต่อหน้า โคโนะ จุนกิ และมันดูโง่มาก

"เรื่องที่ฉันจะบอกนายคือฉันไม่ดีใจกับนายเลยสักนิด"

ผมพยายามปาดน้ำตาบนใบหน้าของตัวเองที่ร้อนผ่าว แต่มันก็ยังคงไหลออกมาไม่หยุด

"มันไม่แฟร์เลย นายพูดมาตลอดว่าไม่เชื่อในความรัก ไม่ต้องการความสัมพันธ์ผูกมัด อยู่ดี ๆ มาบอกว่าเจอคนนั้นแล้ว มาบอกให้ยอมรับกันง่าย ๆ แบบนี้ ใครมันจะไปยอมรับได้กัน"

น้ำเสียงของผมสั่นเครือจากการร้องไห้จนผมก็เริ่มรู้สึกว่าฟังที่ตัวเองพูดไม่ออก

"ทำไมที่ตรงนั้นมันถึงเป็นเราไม่ได้วะ!"

ผมเผลอตะคอกใส่เขาออกไปทั้งน้ำตา อีกฝ่ายยังคงช็อคกับเหตุการณ์ตรงหน้า เขาไม่ตอบอะไรกลับมา ไม่มีคำปลอบโยนใด ๆ ทำเพียงนั่งมองผมที่ร้องไห้เงียบ ๆ เท่านั้น

"แค่นี้ใช่ไหมที่นายอยากจะพูด"

น้ำเสียงของเขาราบเรียบ ไม่มีความรู้สึกสงสารหรือเห็นใจอยู่ในนั้นเลย แต่นั่นก็ดี ผมก็ไม่ได้ต้องการให้เขามาเห็นใจเหมือนกัน

"ไม่ ความจริงแล้วที่เรียกมาวันนี้ เพราะอยากจะบอกว่าตลอดเวลา 5 ปีที่ผ่านมา ไม่สิ นานกว่านั้น ที่ผ่านมาฉันรู้สึกกับนายแบบ..."

คำพูดเหล่านั้นถูกกลืนหายไปกับริมฝีปากของคนตรงหน้า เขาประคองใบหน้าที่เต็มไปด้วยน้ำตาของผมเอาไว้แน่นแล้วประทับริมฝีปากลงมาเพื่อไม่ให้ผมพูดต่อ จนถึงตอนนี้ผมก็ยังเป็นคนโง่ที่จูบตอบเขากลับไปด้วยความเคยชิน

"เคย์โกะ อย่าพูดมันออกมา"

เขาพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงจริงจังปนกับขอร้องหลังจากผละออกมา แววตาของเขาที่จ้องมาไม่มีความลังเลหรือเห็นใจเลยแม้แต่นิดเดียว

"ขอโทษนะแต่ฉันไม่อยากเสียมิตรภาพของเราไป..."

พอเห็นเขาที่เป็นแบบนั้น ผมก็หยุดร้องไห้ทันที คำพูดของเขาเป็นการขอร้องไม่ให้ผมสารภาพรักออกไป เพราะถ้าหากพูดมันออกไป ความสัมพันธ์ของเราคงไม่มีวันกลับมาเป็นเพื่อนได้อีก เขาปล่อยมือออกจากใบหน้าของผมแล้วลุกขึ้นเก็บกระป๋องเบียร์ที่วางเอาไว้ไปทิ้ง ก่อนจะหยิบกระเป๋าที่เพิ่งวางเมื่อไม่กี่นาทีก่อนขึ้น เป็นการบอกว่าเขาจะไปจากที่นี่แล้ว

"อย่าเพิ่งไปได้ไหม"

ถึงจะดูเสียศักดิ์ศรีมากแค่ไหนแต่พอเห็นแบบนั้นร่างกายของผมกลับเดินไปกอดเข้าเอาไว้จากด้านหลัง คนที่กำลังจะเดินออกจากห้องไปหยุดตามคำขอ

"อย่างน้อยแค่คืนนี้ แค่นอนข้าง ๆ กันในฐานะเพื่อนได้ไหม?"

ผมพูดขอร้องออกมาโดยที่ใบหน้าซุกอยู่ที่ไหล่ของเขา ถึงจะไม่เห็นหน้าของอีกฝ่ายแต่ก็ได้ยินเสียงถอนหายใจ พร้อมกับวางกระเป๋าใบนั้นลงกับพื้นแล้วเอื้อมมือมาลูบหัวผมเบา ๆ

เขามันขี้โกงจริง ๆ

คืนนั้นเราแค่นอนข้าง ๆ กัน เหมือนตอนที่เราเป็นแค่เพื่อนกันจริง ๆ เขาพูดถึงคนที่เขากำลังตกหลุมรักอยู่ออกมาด้วยรอยยิ้ม ผมทำเพียงพยักหน้ารับฟังเขาทั้งคืนและก็อดยิ้มออกมาไม่ได้กับท่าทีของเขาที่มีความสุขขนาดนั้น

คงต้องยอมรับว่าผมไม่มีวันทำให้เขามีความสุขแบบนั้นได้

ในตอนเช้าที่ลืมตาตื่นมา ไม่มี โคโนะ จุนกิ นอนอยู่ข้าง ๆ เหมือนอย่างทุกที เป็นการตอกย้ำความสัมพันธ์ที่ชัดเจนของเรา เขาเดินไปชงกาแฟให้ผมในตอนเช้า เรานั่งกินอาหารเช้าด้วยกันในฐานะเพื่อนตามปกติ ก่อนที่เขาจะออกไปทำงาน

พอเขาก้าวออกไปจากห้อง ผมก็ทิ้งตัวนั่งลงบนเตียงด้วยความรู้สึกหลายอย่างที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อคืน เขารับรู้ถึงความรู้สึกของผมและปฏิเสธมันอย่างชัดเจน น่าแปลกที่ในตอนนี้ผมรู้สึกโล่งใจมากกว่าเศร้าใจเสียอีก

ผมหันไปมองที่นอนฝั่งขวามือที่ปกติจะมีเขานอนอยู่ด้วยแล้วรู้สึกเหงาขึ้นมานิดหน่อยที่ว่าหลังจากนี้เตียงคงกว้างขึ้นมาเพราะเขาคงไม่กลับมานอนข้าง ๆ อีกแล้ว

แต่อย่างน้อยทุกอย่างระหว่างเรามันก็ชัดเจนว่าเราเป็นแค่เพื่อนกัน

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, I hope you guys like it!


End file.
